


[Podfic] Truth or Dare

by akikotree



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Intoxication, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that any party with enough drinking eventually devolves into Truth or Dare. Or. Something like that.





	[Podfic] Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895612) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20Truth%20or%20Dare.mp3).)   

## Duration

12 minutes   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20Truth%20or%20Dare.mp3)  |   **Size:** 11 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
